Halfa's New Home
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: When the Fentons move, Danny must leave his old life behind. Now with new friends by his side, and new dangers in his future. He must assume new responsibilities, and protect a world, instead of a town.
1. Chapter 1

When the Fentons move, Danny must leave his old life behind. Now with new friends by his side, and new dangers in his future. He must assume new responsibilities, and protect a world, instead of a town.

Danny remained sitting in shock as he paid no mind to his class. No word broke through the barrier that separated him from even his best friends. His mind ran over the conversation of the night before.

"We're moving! Why? Just look at the ghost problem. How can you just move when you're the only thing protecting this town?"

Danny's father looked old beyond his years. "Danny, the town seems to think our portal is the cause of all their problems. The've blamed all the damage on us. They were pretty clear on the situation. Either we leave, or they sue us for all the damage, and we just don't have that kind of money."

"But, but, there has to be something we can do?"

Jasmine Fenton moved to sit next to her brother. "Hey, don't worry. People are always moving, it'll hurt to leave your friends, but you'll make new ones. And you won't have to deal with people like Dash and Kwan."

"Yeah, and in the process I lose..." Danny's voice trailed off. He knew it would never have happened anyway. He just didn't see any reason to dwell on that particular subject.

Jazz smiled sadly. She could almost see the thoughts in his head. "We'll get through this. It could even be fun, a fresh start, a new place, and new people. It doesn't have to be a bad thing." She patted him on the shoulder as their parents continued to pack up the kitchen.

"Just stop it Jazz, I'm about to lose my best friends since kindergarten, so just stop trying to make me feel better and leave me alone."

He'd spent most of the night going through photos of his friends. A tear ran down his cheek and dropped onto the floor. It sizzled with green energy and scarred the wood beneath him.

Danny continued to remain quiet throughout the day. Sam and Tucker continued to worry until lunch time. Then they no longer worried, they were just sad.

Sam's face revealed no trace of emotion. "You-you're moving?

Danny nodded silently. "We're leaving right after school. I just heard about it last night. Why'd they have to do this to us!" Danny's fist came down on the table with enough force to make the trays jump. "Can't one thing in my life go right, just once."

"Hey man..."

Tucker was cut off as an all too familiar voice sounded off next to Danny. "Hey Fentoenail."

"Quit it Dash, I'm so not in the mood."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

Danny turned around and slipped off the bench. His fist curled up. "I'm warning you Baxter. You don't want to mess with me today."

"Hey Kwan, check it out. Fenton's going to fight me." Dash turned toward his smaller adversary. He cocked his arm and threw a punch in Danny's direction. He smoothly ducked under Dash's arm and rammed a punch straight into his stomach. Danny's other hand came around, grabbed Dash's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I'm really getting sick of you Dash. I've wanted to do this for a long time." He pushed him and let Dash fall to the ground. "Now get out of my sight, before I get really angry."

Dash rolled over on his back. "Not a chance Fenton." Dash rose to his feet and threw another punch at Danny's face. Danny swiftly grabbed the arm and twisted around in a full circle forcing Dash to move with him. Dash's shoulder was about to be forced out of it's socket when Danny let go.

Danny leaned down to the brawny bully who was resting on the ground. He pulled Dash up by his collar. "It's my last day Dash. I really don't mind pounding you for the rest of it. You're lucky I haven't done it before." Danny leaned in until his face was right next to Dash's. "If you mess with me again, I won't go easy on you. I can do a lot worse."

Danny let go of the stunned football star. Dash stared at him with a horrified look on his face. "Yes sir, leaving now." Dash got up and started running away from Danny. The entire lunch crowd watched him as he slowly sat back down with his friends. "That, felt good." For the first time that day Danny cracked a smile.

"Things won't be the same without you Danny." Tucker did something he'd never thought he would do. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his PDA. "Here man, take this, as a reminder."

Danny held the personal assistant for a minute. "Thanks Tuck, But I won't forget you." He handed the PDA back to Tucker. "You don't have to give me anything. You're my best friends and I..."

"Danny, that was just so awesome. Since when can you do that?" Danny looked over his shoulder at Paulina. "I thought I wasn't good enough for you. Go away." Paulina marched away in a huff.

Tucker stared in shock. "Danny, Paulina just came up and hit on you, and you told her to go away. What's happened to you?"

Danny looked at him seriously. "I got over her. That's all. Geez, I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Hey, you can come and visit sometimes, and we can always come to visit you." Tucker continued while Sam remained quiet.

"Half right. If my parents rebuild the Ghost Portal I'll have to stay close by and make sure nothing happens."

Sam looked at him for a moment. "I'm sure you'll make some nice new friends. I've gotta go. Call me when you get there." Sam walked away from her friends quickly. Tucker understood that she was sad because she was losing much more than just her best friend. Danny was the only guy she'd ever liked.

The bell rang and signaled for them to return to their classes. 


	2. Chapter 2

My fans, I have heard you and I deliver. Let my next installment enthrall you cause I'm probably about to lose you.

Enjoy

The Halfa Wannabe

Danny leaned out the RV's window. He stared at his two friends while waiting for his parents. "Well, I guess this is it then. I'll be in touch. After all, who else can I trust?"

"Yeah, I guess. Most people would be pretty freaked out by a ghost hybrid. It's not exactly something you can find out about in a library." Tucker dropped his eyes. "It just won't be the same man."

Sam looked at Danny and blushed slightly. "I'm really going to miss you Danny. Have a good trip."

Tucker's left eye twitched. "Oh, just stop it!" Danny and Sam stared at him in shock. He turned to Sam. "You like him. Deal with it." He proceeded to turn toward Danny. "And you like her. It's been happening all year and you've been fighting it like crazy. Now get together already. In case you hadn't noticed, you don't exactly have a lot of time here. I'll keep an eye out for you in the game. See you."

Tucker walked away with a broad smile on his face.

Danny looked at Sam's bright red face and quickly turned his own toward the ground. "Well, this is awkward."

Sam's eyes roved around looking at anything except Danny's face. "Yeah, I guess. I, uh,"

"Yeah, I'm not really going to be around, it's not like we can..."

Danny's voice was cut off as Sam's lips met his. Danny's mind froze and his feelings took over. He deepened the kiss and clung to each other till breath became a necessity. The two teens separated and stared at each other. Danny gazed into Sam's violet eyes. "I'll call as soon as I can, I promise."

"I know you will." Sam noticed something that both had missed. Three very uncomfortable looking people stood on the stoop of the house. "I guess it's time. I'll come to see you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise."

Danny leaned back into he RV. "Next time you see Tucker, make sure you give him a punch for not doing that sooner."

A small tear ran down the side of her cheek as she watched the Fentons climb into the RV. The trailer that held their most precious possessions was hooked up to the back, and the vehicle started to move. She held her hand up in a rather pathetic goodbye and watched him put his arm through the car and do the same.

Danny's eyes filled with tears as he looked back at the figure disappearing into the distance.

Jazz looked over at him and draped her arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay Danny. You'll see her again. You don't have to worry. Everything will be just fine."

"How can you stay so cheery? We've lived in Amity Park our entire lives. Everyone we know is there, including all our friends."

"We'll make new friends. It's the way the world works."

"Yeah, well the world sucks."

"Danny, don't talk like that. The only light we have out of despair is hope."

Danny turned to face his sister. "Where the heck did you get that? Sounds like a fortune cookie."

Jazz shifted around in her seat. "That doesn't make it any less true."

Danny gave her an odd look. "Heheh, You mean, heheh, that you really got, from a fortune," It was here that Danny lost control of his laughter. For just a second his body faded from view.

His laughter halted completely.

Fearful eyes looked at Jazz then at their parents.

"Relax, they didn't see you. You're okay."

"Uh, Jazz, why aren't you screaming?"

"It's okay. I've known for a while now. How'd it happen?"

Danny's eyes slid over to his parents. He started to whisper. "It was during the accident. I was in the portal when I put my hand on the wall. I must have hit something because that's when it turned on. It fused my body with ghost energy, now I'm half ghost."

"I figured as much, it was right after the accident that you started acting different. It's still hard to believe Mom and Dad were right about ghosts. I always thought they were nuts."

"Yeah, well, living proof sitting next to you."

Jazz actually giggled. "Living proof of ghosts. That's a good one."

"Not a joke, it's deadly serious. One of them wants my skin on his wall. How'd you find out?"

"You left me with Sam and Tucker and ran away acting nuts, I was worried and I ran after you. I saw you change in the alley behind Nasty Burger."

"That was back when Spectra tried to kill you. That was months ago."

Jasmine Fenton abruptly stiffened. "Kill me? She tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, she uses misery as energy. Keeps her looking young. At least, it did until you peeled her apart."

Jazz didn't hear him. She had fainted in her seat.

Several hours later

"Okay kids, you need to be on your best behavior. We're staying with some friends of your mother's until we can get the house set up. Now don't worry, they're really nice and as long as we show respect, they'll be happy to have us." The RV pulled up to a nice looking house. It wasn't the kind of place that you'd expect a vehicle that looked like that to be parked.

Maddie proceeded to jump out of the RV and ran at the couple standing in front of the house. "Hank! Alexis! It's great to see you guys again. How long's it been?"

"At least fifteen years. Oh, it's great to have you back. It hasn't been the same since you moved." The woman looked over Maddie's shoulder. "OH, Look at Jasmine, she's grown so much. And that little guy was still in your stomach last I saw you. Time really flies doesn't it?"

Hank moved closer to the group. "It sure does. How ya doing Mad?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"My hair's turning gray before my time, but it's to be expected. Can't help worrying, you know?"

"Yeah, I've seen him on the news. He's dealing with some pretty messed up stuff."

"He's used to it, and can you really stop someone from doing the right thing. And they've helped a lot of people. I'm really proud of him."

Danny walked to where his mom was greeting her friends.

A young man who looked like he was probably still in high school walked out of the house. He walked straight over to his parents and waited with them.

As soon as Danny was next to them. Hank grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Daniel, we've heard so much about you from your mom. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Danny's eye twitched at the name Daniel. "Uh, It's Danny, and it's nice to meet you too."

"So polite, your mom did a good job with you. Come and meet our son." He practically dragged Danny closer.

The two teens shook hands reluctantly and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable."

(A/N) BOO-YAH, crossover time baby. Hahahahahaha. Surprise!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's head wrinkled in thought as he looked at the young man. "Ron Stoppable? Why does that sound so familiar? Have we met?"

Ron smiled. "He knows my name. At least not everyone forgets."

Danny looked at him strangely. "Who are you talking to?"

Ron snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry about that. Most people who hear my name usually forget it. I'm Ron Stoppable. Sidekick, best friend, and now boyfriend, to Kim Possible."

Danny sputtered in shock. "K Kim Possible? But that's impossible. How do they know you? What's going on?"

"Okay Danny, just calm down. I get it, bit of a shock finding out you'll be going to school with Kim."

Danny's face paled considerably."

"OOH, hadn't thought about that, had you? Well, my parents have said a lot about your mom. Apparently they knew each other in sch..."

Danny's face returned to it's normal hue as a trail of blue vapor shot forth from his mouth. "Uh, is there a bathroom I can use? It was a long trip."

Ron took him to the door and pointed the bathroom out to him.

"Thanks." Danny rushed through the door and checked to see if it had a lock. "Dang, hope nobody comes looking for me." Rings of light shot out of his waist and moved over him. His body became encased in black cloth as his suit covered him. His eyes changed to a ghastly glowing green and his hair turned to white.

Danny went intangible and flew through the side of the house. He flew into the sky looking for his new playmate.

A purplish pink blast smashed into his back. He dropped from the sky and went skidding across the road.

Ron had just barely walked out of his house when he saw the person slam into the street and get back up.

A green dome surrounded him as a second blast was thrown. Danny's eyes glowed even greener as he finally caught sight of who was attacking him. "EMBER!" His dome collapsed as he phased through the street. Danny erupted with all the speed he could muster and slammed into the ghostly musician like a freight train.

Ember was quick to regain herself and pulled her guitar from her back. She placed it under her feet and went rocketing toward him. A small speck of light appeared on her forehead as a green energy beam slammed into her. A swirling portal sucked her in and vanished.

Ron turned toward the source of the blast and was very surprised to see Jack and Maddie each holding what looked like a bazooka. A very groggy girl watched in horror as they aimed at the other figure.

Ron watched as she purposely stumbled into the Fentons. Their shots went wide and allowed the boy with the white hair to vanish from sight.

Now Ron had seen some strange stuff. He'd even been exposed to monkey magic, but somebody flying around creating domes of energy and blasts from their hands. "What was that?" His first thought was that someone like Wade had designed a suit like Kim's. The Fentons quickly abolished that theory.

"Those were ghosts. The one with white hair terrorized our town for months and suddenly did a one-eighty and helped to save us when we were invaded by ghosts."

"You're telling me I just watched two ghosts duke it out above my house. BOOYAH! I've gotta call Kim." Ron rushed into his house and went toward the phone not noticing as he passed Danny.

He walked outside and watched as his parents put away their ghost hunting gear. He slowly walked over to Jazz. You could barely hear him whispering under his breath. "Thanks."

"No problem Danny. Just be more careful. They're still ghost hunters."

"I know, but a halfa has to do, what a halfa has to do. But do you want to know who that guy is who just went into the house?"

"The blond guy? I figure he's their son. What about him?"

"That's Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's partner."

"But that means that?"

Danny nodded his head. "I'd say there's a good chance of us meeting her. This is too strange. She's only a couple years older than us and she goes out to save the world on a bi-weekly basis."

Jazz looked straight at him. "Says the guy who's constantly putting the smack down on ghosts. She's no more of a hero than you are. She does it amidst the cheers of the crowd. You were doing it while the entire town hated you."

"Well, somebody had to do it. Ghosts were attacking all the time. I just did what I had to do."

"You're just fooling yourself. Not many people would have done that in your situation. It takes a special kind of person to be a hero, to give up so much for others. And even if you won't admit it to yourself, you are, that kind of person. There's very few out there, and you're one of them."

Danny looked skeptical. "I don't agree. I haven't had to give anything up for this, well, except for sleep. I kept my friends. I still..." Danny trailed off as he realized he no longer had his friends by him. He wasn't going to be hanging out with them anytime soon. He'd left everything he cared about behind.

Danny went and sat down in the RV.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Jazz was looking at him worriedly.

"No, I'm not. My best friends are in another state and I'm here. I'm never going to live a normal life and it's all BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID PORTAL!"

Little did either of them realize that their parents heard this last part. Maddie and Jack looked over at each other and nodded in silent agreement. It was something they had agreed to. If they heard one word from either Jazz or Danny on how it was the Ghost Portal's fault, they wouldn't rebuild it. The Ghost Portal, was gone for good.

Danny and Jazz continued to talk in whispers as Ron walked up to them. Both drew back in terror when a pink rodent ran between their feet.

Danny was the first to speak. "What the heck is that!"

"A Naked Molerat. His name's Rufus." The little animal ran up Ron's leg and perched on his shoulder.

"Hi!" He squeaked

Jazz's mouth dropped in shock. "Did that thing just talk?"

"Yep, Rufus is the smartest Molerat you'll ever see. Got quite the way with mechanical stuff too."

Ron's face went blank for a minute. "Rufus three thousand."

Jazz and Danny stared at him.

"Sorry that happens some times. Once I just shouted out that I hated meat cakes. It's pretty rare when that happens. Just forget it, okay."

Jazz however wouldn't let it go. "This could be the beginnings of something serious. You should really have it checked out."

Ron looked at her strangely. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it taken care of."

As Jazz walked off Ron leaned over to Danny. "Is she always that much of a busy body."

"Usually she's worse, but she just worries too much. Just let her think you've taken care of it. Everything will be just fine."

"Good advice. I'll show you were you're sleeping. We're going to have to get you registered in the morning."

With that, Ron led Danny into the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny lay staring at the strange ceiling above him. Despite how tired he was, his body refused to sleep. His mind ran through the losses his leaving had caused. He sighed heavily. 

"Sam."

"Friend of yours?" Danny jumped in surprise. The voice was low and quiet to keep anyone from waking.

Danny glanced over at him. "It's complicated. She's been my best friend for years, but lately..."

"You've started to care for her as more than a friend. I know the feeling. You were scared of what it might do to your friendship. But if you can't be honest with each other, what kind of friendship is it?"

Danny thought over what Ron had said. "It's out in the open now anyway, Right before we left, our friend Tucker yelled at us about it. I know she likes me because she kissed me, and I know I like her because I've known it for a long time. But now we're here. What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep in contact. If it's supposed to happen, it'll happen. At least that's what I believe. We all have a destiny, our choices simply determine if we fulfill it or not. That can be a good thing or a bad thing depending on who's doing the choosing. We just have to deal with it."

"But we just admitted our feelings right before we were ripped apart. How can you deal with something like that?"

"Same way you deal with being in love with your best friend. You just do."

Danny remained silent for a minute. "Thanks, but I'm not sure if you really do understand. Sam's smart, funny, and really just a great person to know. But I refused to see that she was right there the entire time. She stuck by me no matter what. It's not something everyone understands."

"True, not everyone's as lucky as us. We have this great person right beside us, and we start to realize that we've fallen in love with our best friend. We just don't know if that's a good thing. It's only been a little while since Kim and I started dating and it's all going so fast. It's kind of like you're losing control of your life, and you don't know if you like it or not."

"Yeah, She's my best friend. One of the only people I can trust my secrets to. And at the same time, she's becoming so much more to me."

"It's something people like us have to deal with. And we're not the only ones. Kim and your friend are probably going through it too. It's a hard sitch, but we're all going to have to deal with it. It's just part of love."

"What's a sitch?"

"Sorry about that. It's a Kim thing. It means situation."

"Oh. So what's it like? Do you think you two can keep it together?"

"I do, I really think we can do this. And I hope you two can manage it. Why don't you tell me a little about your friend."

"Tell you about Sam, What can't I tell you. I've known her forever. Her parents refuse to accept her for the wonderful person she is. They think just because somebody's a goth, that they're troubled. And Sam's nothing like that. I mean, sure she has a bit of a different view on life, a bit darker than most, but if you're in trouble, you can really count on her. She's also a great judge of character. I don't know why I never realized that. If she likes you then you're probably worth knowing. Even if nobody else sees it."

"That last part sounds a bit like Kim. If you're somebody she trusts, then you're somebody to trust. Of course, everyone makes mistakes. She trusted this one guy who was a complete nutcase. He wants to be the ultimate monkey master. I said that guy was bad road, but she didn't believe me. Didn't believe me when I said Camp Wannaweep was evil or that Gill hadn't changed."

"What?"

"Huh, sorry. Went into a little rant there. It sounds like you think she's really special."

"Yeah, how many people could deal with...Uh, never mind."

"What?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, we're sitting here talking about how we love our best friends. I think I could probably relate."

"Let's just say it involves an accident and leave it at that."

"Fine, it's your choice. But you should probably try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day for you and your sis."

Danny turned over on the small cot he was using. _"What other girl could deal with it?"_

DPKP

Ron was getting his scooter ready when Danny walked out of the house the next morning. Danny couldn't help himself as he looked at it. "Does that thing even work?"

"Better than you'd think." Ron drew Danny's attention to the two rockets that had been welded onto the frame. "These actually run on rocket fuel. If I crank it. I'll actually be going a couple of hundred miles an hour."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, doesn't sound that safe to me.

"Maybe, but when you need speed, this baby's got plenty to spare. So, how are you holding up? Leaving all your friends can't be good."

"I really only have a couple. Sam and Tucker and I were pretty much the outcasts of the school. We've been best friends since forever."

"I know that feeling. Me and Kim go all the way back to pre k. I can't remember why, but we started hanging out and have been the best of friends ever since."

"Yeah, but you really aren't that different from each other. Sam's a goth and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Tucker on the other hand is a total carnivore. His entire diet consists of meat. I guess it's just how we are."

Ron nodded, He threw a helmet over to Danny. "Let's go, if we don't hurry we'll be late."

Danny got on the scooter right behind Ron. "Is this thing even going to start?"

Ron looked behind him and turned the key on. "Hold on to your helmet. Rufus, let's kick it."

The small pink rodent burrowed out of the pocket. "Aye-aye." He climbed to the back and kicked the rockets. Danny held onto the seat for dear life as the scooter roared out of the driveway.

"B00-YAH HA HA HA!"

It was only then that Danny realized that he hadn't seen Jazz that morning. "WHERE'S JAZZ!" He had to yell to make himself heard over the roaring engines.

"SHE WANTED TO WALK! I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT THE ROCKETS?"

"YEAH! WHY?"

"I THINK THAT'S WHY SHE WALKED!"

The scooter skidded to a stop in one of the various spaces of the school parking lot. Danny's face was a ghastly white that was clearly from the harrowing ride. "You're crazy. Why would you even put rockets on this?"

"I didn't. The Possibles did it during the Diablo Invasion a couple of weeks back."

"The what?" Danny was incredibly confused.

"The Diablo Invasion. You know, where giant robots were attacking every country on the planet."

"Wait, I bet it was during domewatch."

"During what?"

"Domewatch. Ghosts attacked and we were under this huge green dome that cut off all our communication to the outside. That would explain why I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Are you serious? How could nobody notice that?" Ron led the way into the school.

"Well if there was an invasion, I'm not surprised nobody noticed. It only lasted a couple of days."

Danny and Ron were shoved roughly out of the way. "One side losers."

Danny stared after the girl. "Hey! What's your problem?"

She turned to face him. "I don't have ti..." He mouth dropped and a dreamy look appeared on her face. "Gorgeous."

Danny looked at her worriedly. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ron waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Yoohoo, Bonnie. Are you in there?" Ron turned to Danny. "First day and you got Bonnie crushing on you. Badical."

Danny glanced over at him. "Uh, Ron. She's still staring at me. Should I be worried?"

"I'd say so. Bonnie is very possessive, And I've never seen her stare at anyone like that."

Danny looked at the girl who seemed nowhere near coming out of her trance. "Maybe we should go now. Before she wakes up."

Ron turned to him. "Are you kidding? I mean, how many times do you get the chance to leave a cheerleader speechless?"

"Yeah, I need to get to the office anyway. Have to pick my schedule up. Where do I go?"

"Trust me, Ron has no idea." Said a voice from behind them.

Danny and Ron turned around to face the red headed hero.

"That's cold Kim, real cold."

"It's also true." She reached her hand out to Danny. "Hi, I'm Kim."

Danny took a minute before replying. "Nice to meet you, I'm Danny Fenton. Since you say he can't help, mind taking me to the office before she gets back to normal." He motioned over his shoulder.

Bonnie was starting to snap out of her trance.

"Let's get going then, What happened to her anyway?"

Ron grinned. "Bonnie took one look at Danny and froze. Called him gorgeous."

"No way, Bonnie's crushing. This could be fun."

"Yeah, hate to interrupt this, but I would really like to get out of here before she's back to herself." Danny could tell that the cheerleader was close to getting over the shock.

Kim started walking off. Danny and Ron followed swiftly behind her. "So tell me, is Ron messing with me about the ghosts?"

"Not even remotely. One of them was a ghost who tried to take over the world through music. The other's a hero, despite what some of our town thinks. He's definitely good. He's saved my friends Sam and Tucker a couple of times. But my parents refuse to listen to reason."

Kim looked back at him. "How can you be so sure? I've been tricked a couple of times, just because someone acts like a good person doesn't mean he is."

Ron cleared his throat. "Lord Monty Fiske."

Kim dropped back and draped her arm over Ron's shoulders. "Okay, I know you were right about Fiske, but that was more than a year ago. Let it go already."

Danny watched them for a minute before clearing his throat. "Trust me, Danny Phantom is the good guy. So, who's this Fiske dude?"

Ron's eyes sparked with anger. "My arch enemy. that's so cool, I have an arch enemy." Ron snapped out of his small daze and continued. "Monty Fiske is a madman consumed with the need to gain control of magical monkey artifacts. He's a master of Monkey Kung Fu and has actually had his hands and feet altered so he could be more monkey like. The guy is definitely insane, but he's very dangerous. Especially his monkey ninjas."

Danny looked skeptical. "Monkey ninjas? Magical monkey artifacts? You're kidding me, right?"

Kim took the conversation. "Nope, He's also been exposed to something called mystical monkey power. Luckily, Ron was too. Jumped right into it so that he could fight Monkey Fist."

"Wait, who's Monkey Fist?"

Kim shrugged. "That's what he calls himself, and I can assure you that monkey power exists. It started turning me into a monkey. Luckily Wade found a way to turn me back before it became permanent."

Danny gave her a strange look. "And I thought I dealt with some messed up stuff."

Ron and Kim turned to him. "What?"

"Uh, I come from a town infested with ghosts. And this stuff is way weirder."

"Well I don't know about that. Ghosts aren't exactly normal. Where'd your parents get those things they fired yesterday? Those were pretty cool." Ron questioned of his new friend.

Danny put his hand behind his head. "Well, to tell the truth. They built them. My parents are geniuses and both are obsessed with ghosts. So that's pretty much all they focus on. They've even experimented with using ectoplasm to cook. That was not a good idea."

"Why, what happened?" Kim was looking at him like she had a hard time believing all of this.

Danny's smile became extremely sheepish. "Vicious hot dogs. With teeth."

The look on Kim's face was priceless. "No way!"

Ron had a slightly different reaction. "That is just sick and wrong!"

"You're telling me. Try getting ready to eat a hot dog and then it tries to bite you. Not pleasant."

"I take it back, THAT is sick and wrong!"

"STOPPABLE! There's no need for that much noise in the hall." Barkin's gaze was shifted to Danny. "Ah, Daniel Fenton I presume. Get to the office now. You need to pick up your schedule."

"That's where we're headed sir. Kim here is showing me the way."

Barkin glared at them. "Then why is it behind you?"

For the first time the three teens realized they'd passed the office several feet back.

Danny gave an embarrassed smile as he started toward the door of the office. As he stepped in he immediately caught sight of Jazz.

"So, decided to walk instead of ride on the rocket powered scooter?"

Jazz smiled innocently. "How was the ride Danny?"

"Scary, and I fight ghosts."

Jazz chuckled. She pulled a small slip from her pocket. "Here, this is your schedule. I was just about to look for you."

"Thanks Jazz, I don't even know why we're here. We've only got a week left."

"Law, we also have to take our finals. Which is completely ridiculous. But, it's the way it goes."

The two Fentons each grabbed a school map that had printed out for them.

So, did the two part ways for their first day in Middleton High School. 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny sat watching the clock of his last class of the day.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

He watched that hands go around the clock.

Except for lunch, he had spent most of his day this way. The only class he'd actually payed attention to was his science class where Mr. Barkin had been teaching.  
He'd preffered lunch.

He'd sat with Ron and Kim and a couple of friends of theirs. He'd really enjoyed meeting Monique and Felix. They were very colorful to say the least. Though he did find Monique's tendency to speak in acronyms a bit annoying. The others just took it in stride.

By far the best part of the day was when the girl from the hall started flirting with him.

A few well chosen words from Kim had sent her packing and sent Danny into a frenzy of laughter.

Bonnie had quickly removed herself from the lunch room.

But there was one part of the lunch hour that had severely disturbed him.

The way Ron, Monique, and Felix held their speed eating contest was enough to sicken anyone unused to it.

Kim ignored the display as was her usual custom.

Of course, had Danny himself participated he could have beaten all three with ease.

Having the ability to selectively make parts of his body intangible had some serious advantages.

The lunch hour was far too short for Danny's tastes, and now here he was waiting for the bell to ring.

Ron had told him that they were going to take him to the best restaurant in Middleton.

Something told Danny that he shouldn't expect too much.

Still, it had to be better than waiting for the end of the school day.

The bell blared out the end of the school day. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the passage of time.

He gathered up the books he'd been assigned with only a week left of school.

"Idiots."

He walked out of the classroom straight into the one and only Bonnie Rockwaller.

She immediately draped her arm over his shoulder.

The look in her eye said it all. "You know, I never did get your name, handsome."

Danny looked over at her nervously. For his own sake, he hoped Sam never found out about this. "Danny. My name is Danny."

"Mmm, that's nice, it suits you. How about I show you around. I could introduce you to the people in this school that really matter. No more hanging around with that loser and his girlfriend."

Danny pushed himself out from under her arm. "Ron is not a loser, When was the last time you saved the world? Never. I'd stake my life on that. I really don't care about you're crush, I have someone I really care about. So how about you stop being a pest and buzz off."

"Oh, and what does this girl have that I don't?" She looked positive that Danny would be unable to find anything.

"You mean besides looks, personality, and knowing me better than you ever could? Not to mention she's been my best friend for years. Oh, and let's not forget that she treats almost everybody with respect. Girl, you got nothing I want."

The look on Bonnie's face was enough to send most guys running. It didn't even register on Danny's radar. He dealt with scarier stuff on a daily basis.

"How dare you. I try to do you a favor and this is how you repay me? I'll make sure you pay for this."

Danny just grinned. "Sorry, but I don't need any favors from Satan. They always come at a price." Two sets of laughter sounded from behind Bonnie.

"Give it up Bonbon. His heart belongs to Sam."

"Not to mention he has you pegged. Nice one Danny."

Danny just smiled. "No sweat. I have a way with words. But thanks all the same Kim."

Bonnie ignored the two teen heroes behind her and faced the one in front of her. "You will pay for this. Mark my words. I will find out your every secret. I will find out everything about you and make your life a living nightmare."

The venom in her voice was unmistakable. It caused Danny to take a step back. He knew this was more than just an idle threat. He'd done something nobody else had the guts to do. He'd not only turned down Bonnie, but he had also humiliated and hurt her in the process. She would be doing everything in her power to destroy his life.

Danny quickly regained his composure. "Try it, how about I give you your first bit of ammo. My parents are ghost hunters. Oh and I come from the town with the highest ghost population in America. and let's not forget that when all the adults were abducted, it was me that led the children to victory against a crew of ghost pirates. I don't care what you try. I'll be waiting."

Kim and Ron actually looked impressed. Their newest friend had quite a resume when it came to dealing with ghosts.

Ron took a new look at his friend. "Did you really lead an army of children against ghost pirates?"

Danny turned his attention away from Bonnie. "Well, like twenty high school students. And it's not like I did all the fighting myself. We worked together."

The three started walking off, completely ignoring the still fuming Rockwaller. 


	7. Chapter 7

The disbelief in his voice was unmistakable. "This is the best restaurant in Middleton?" 

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, and we're here just in time for the grand re-opening. Boo-yah."

Danny shook his head. "While I don't exactly believe this, I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be better than Nasty Burger."

Kim and Ron turned to him at the same time.

"Nasty Burger?"

"Nasty Burger?"

Danny nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Nasty Burger. Though why they chose that name is beyond me."

Just as they were about to reply, the door to Bueno Nacho opened. Ron left both Danny and Kim behind with a yell of excitement.

Danny stared at the blond. "That was weird."

"Not really, since it opened, the longest he's gone without Bueno Nacho is less than a week. Right now it's been almost a month. I love him, but he needs to lay off the mexican food. He eats here almost every day. That cannot be good for his stomach."

"Guess not. Let's go, I'm getting hungry anyway." Danny and Kim walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted Ron over at the counter with enough Nacos to feed an army.

Danny saw the towering pile of food start to tip. His instincts kicked in and he rushed through the people who stood around like obstacles.

Kim watched in fascination as he maneuvered through the crowd.

She instantly saw that there was more to Danny Fenton than he showed. The way he was moving had the look of someone who knew how to fight. Each and every step was precise. She even saw him manage to change direction so fast that she wasn't even sure that she could have kept up with him.

All this took less than three seconds.

Then he was next to Ron helping him hold up the tray with the mountain of food.

Kim saw that their new friend than more than met the eye. The last person she knew who could move that smoothly wasn't human. She started to pull out her Kimmunicator.

She immediately put it back as she had a different idea.

Kim swiftly walked over to the booth where Danny and Ron now sat.

Then she tripped.

Her hand reached out for something to grab. That just happened to be Danny's arm.

Her nails glided along his upper arm leaving deep trenches that he quickly covered up.

The look of pain on his face was obvious. He took a look and saw the green blood leaking from his arm. He quickly covered it. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Danny ran quickly out of the restaurant.

Kim got up from her position on the floor. Ron's hand reached down to help her from the floor.

"Since when do you trip?" He pulled her up and she deposited herself across from him.

"Since I decided to. There's something not right about Danny. Did you see the way he moved?"

Ron gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's something strange about him. There's something out of place. He didn't move like a fourteen year old should. He was quick and precise. I'm not sure _I_ could have kept up with him."

Kim looked down for a moment. "The last person I saw move like that was Eric."

Ron's look turned to one of curiosity. "You think he's a synthodrone?"

Kim turned her hand over and showed the green liquid that covered her fingers.

"I think he's been replaced with one."

HNH

Danny rushed out of Bueno Nacho and looked at his fresh wound. "This can't be good, since when is my blood green in human mode?"

"You're ghost side is getting stronger little badger."

Daniel whirled around and glared at the man behind him. "Vlad! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit some old friends of mine who just moved. Maybe lend a hand. Isn't that nice of me Daniel?"

"Stay away from my family Vlad. I don't care how strong you think you are. I'll still take you down."

"Oh my, you're developing quite the temper aren't you? To think you have the power to stop me, you have truly deluded yourself into thinking that you can overpower me."

"I CAN AND WILL!"

An evil grin spread across Vlad's face. "Think again Daniel. You will never be able to defeat me. Especially when your own friends don't trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out." Vlad Masters faded from sight.

The door behind him burst open with the force from two teenage heroes.

Danny turned to face them as Ron and Kim launched themselves at him.

Unfortunately, he did the first thing his instincts told him to do.

He went intangible.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim and Ron went flying through Danny as though he wasn't even there.

Danny's body returned to normal as he turned to face them. "So, do you two make a habit of attacking your friends, or am I just lucky?"

"I may not know exactly what you are, but you better tell me what happened to Danny." The look in Kim's eyes was one of incredible anger.

"I am Danny!" He took a position that would allow him to move swiftly.

Ron stepped up and took a position that said all too well that he was ready to fight. "Then how could we go right through you?"

A concerned voice drew all attention to it. "Danny? What's going on here?"

Ron turned to face the girl. "Jazz, stay away. That's not Danny."

Jazz looked over his shoulder and saw the wound on Danny's arm. She broke past Ron and rushed to her brother. "What happened? Why's your blood green?"

"It's a side effect." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I don't understand it, but my ghost side is getting stronger.And it's doing something to my body."

Ron managed to hear him say it was a side effect. He started to see that this might be the real Danny, but he wasn't going to make a foolish mistake. He was careful about how he approached it. "Side effect of what?"

Danny knew he had no choice. If he fought them he would give away his secret, if he disappeared he'd give away his secret. Anything he did at this point would show his power. The only thing he could do, was reveal it on his terms.

Danny straightened up and threw a level gaze at Kim and Ron. "Ron, do you remember me mentioning an accident I was in? If you want to understand, then we need to go somewhere so that I can explain. It's too dangerous to speak about it here."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. They nodded their heads as one. The changed their stances and waited for Danny to lead the way.

Danny looked at them for a second. "Well, where do we go? This is your town, not mine."

Ron looked over at Kim. "Any ideas?"

"How about your house."

Danny and Jazz's eyes opened in fear. "NO!"

Danny regained his composure. "We can't do this anywhere near my parents. They'd freak. They might even attack me."

Jazz nodded her head in agreement. "We can't let our parents find out. He didn't even tell me. I found out by accident."

Ron looked at her. "Found out what?"

"What happened to me. I've never told anyone about it. My friends Sam and Tucker were there when it happened. Jazz figured it out on her own. But I'm not going into it here. We have to find a place where it's safe to talk."

Kim nodded. She remained skeptical about Danny, but she was willing to give him a shot. "We'll go to my house. Mom and Dad are working late and the tweebs have soccer."

Danny nodded. "Okay, that should do."

DPKP

The four teens were scattered around the room. Kim sat on her bed while Ron was draping himself on a chair at her desk. Jazz leaned against the wall. She had never heard the particulars of what happened. Danny stood in the middle of the room. He didn't enjoy reliving what happened. The pain had been intense, even if the results had been worth it.

Danny took a deep breath before beginning his tale. "As you know, our parents are inventors and ghost hunters. Earlier in the year they were building a machine meant to take them into a different dimension. The dimension where ghosts live. I mentioned it to Sam and Tucker and they wanted to see it. So we snuck down to the lab. It wasn't working and I went into it. I don't know exactly what happened but it suddenly turned on." Danny started to pace. "The pain was horrible. It felt like my body was being ripped apart. When I came out, I was, different to say the least. My body was fused with ectoplasm. Basically, I became part ghost."

"Uhuh, No way is that the truth. I don't know what you did to Danny but you're not getting away with it." The look on Ron's face was rage. Something that most people never saw from him.

"You don't believe me, then watch this."

Danny took his usual position.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

Two white rings exploded outward from his waist. They started running up and down his body changing him from Danny Fenton, your typical high school nobody, to Danny Phantom, the ghost fighting hero.

As the familiar black suit came into view, Ron gasped in surprise. He immediately recognized the figure that had been battling above his house just the day before.

"And if you still don't believe I'm a ghost, then check this out!"

Danny turned blue and flew right at Ron. His essence was absorbed into his friend's body. Ron's brown eyes turned a glowing green. "This is called overshadowing. I can take over people's bodies. I've never tested for how long. It's not something I do that..."

Ron's body started to glow yellow. Danny's form flew from him and crashed into the wall. "Often. Ow."

Both Danny and Ron looked a bit dazed. Ron was the first one to speak. "Whoah, what was that?"

As they recovered the twin rings ran up and down Danny's body returning him to the form of Danny Fenton. He shook his head trying to understand what had happened. He had been in Ron's body less than a minute before something had forced him out.

Danny reluctantly got back to his feet. "That was weird, I've never been forced out of a body before." He looked over at Ron. "Sorry about that, but I had to make my point somehow."

Kim accepted that he was telling the truth. But that didn't mean she was going to accept him as a friend without question.

"But how, how is this even possible? You're human, you shouldn't be part ghost. It doesn't make any sense."

Danny looked at her. "You're right. It doesn't make sense, but that's the way it is, I'm human and ghost, and I'm not the only one." 


	9. Chapter 9

Kim, Ron, and Jazz all turned to him at the same time. The look of shock on their faces was enough for Danny to know what was on their minds. "He's used his power for his own selfish reasons. I've made mistakes but what this man's done makes them look like nothing. He's used his powers to become wealthy. I'm not sure how, but I'd stake my life it wasn't anything legal."

Kim thought back to what Danny had told them. "How? What happened to you was a freak accident. How could this guy have your powers?"

Danny turned to face Kim. "It wasn't the first time our parents experimented with this kind of stuff, They were working on it in college. He's the only person I know of on the planet who's been in a similar accident. His name is Vlad Masters. He calls himself Vlad Plasmius, and he's out to kill our dad."

Jazz stared at her brother. "You're telling me, that Vlad Masters, the self made billionaire, and the man our parents went to school with, is part ghost."

Danny nodded. "He's an evil man. He's tried getting me to come to him. To turn away from Dad and let him train me. He hates Dad because he blames him for his accident. He thinks that it ruined his chances with Mom. He's still trying to get with her. The whole Dalv Science seminar was an elaborate plot to get us alone so that he could get together with Mom and turn me against Dad. He's insane and willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Even if it means releasing the most powerful ghost ever to exist on Amity Park."

Kim couldn't take in all the information that was running through her head. So she did the one thing she could think of.

She called Wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" He took a sip of his drink.

"I need you to look up all the information you can get on Amity Park, anything that mentions ghosts, I want to see."

"On it Kim." Wade looked up for a second before turning back to the monitor. "Did you say ghosts?"

"Yeah, ghosts." The brainiac on the screen turned back to his computer and started typing.

"Okay, we're here. Whoah, Amity Park has had more ghost sightings that any other location in America. Let's see, been the site of two ghost invasions, the first was led by the media-called Inviso-Bill. The second one was stopped by him where he revealed his name to be Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom has been sighted stealing and protecting people from ghosts as well as attacking the mayor. This doesn't fit. People who claim to have been saved by him say that he's a hero. That he's not guilty of these crimes while others who have seen him committing the crimes swear that it was him. A few websites about him including a love shrine by a girl name Paulina. Several sites debate on his relationship with two girls. One is Paulina and the other is a girl named Samantha Manson. A couple in the town was rumored to have, a ghost portal? Two children in that family by the name of Danny and Jazz. Both in high school and they recently moved, to Middleton. They moved to Middleton after the town threatened to sue them for all the damages from the ghosts. Maddie Fenton, the mother, was born in Middleton and has kept in contact with a couple of her old school friends. They got married and their name is Stoppable!" Wade's image turned to stare at the young man who now stood next to Kim.

"Yep, they just started school with us. Thanks Wade, I don't think we need anything else."

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna see what else I can find on this Phantom character, we might be called in to deal with him." The screen winked out.

Kim turned to Danny. "Theft? You were stealing from people and you call that a mistake?"

Danny went to sit in the chair Ron had vacated. "No, that wasn't a mistake, there was a man who called himself Freakshow. He was the leader of something called Circus Gothica. He had an orb that allowed him to control ghosts. He made me steal for him, and then, he made me," Danny started to shudder. "He tried to make me kill Sam."

Jazz saw the horror he was feeling as he said that. She went to comfort her brother. "Hey, it's okay. She's fine and Freakshow was put in jail."

Ron saw how upset Danny was. He remembered the conversation they had just the night before. He knew that Danny had to feel horrible reliving such a nightmare.

Kim however remembered something else Wade had said. "Then how do you explain attacking the mayor and leading a ghost invasion?"

Danny shot up with a glare that could kill. "Walker, he's the ghost that set me up. He took over the mayor and said I was the one responsible. Then he made it look like I had attacked the mayor. There was nothing I could do, that was when the town first found out about the ghost boy."

"You've spun a nice tale, but prove it."

"I can't. What happens from here on is up to you." Danny went and dug through his backpack. When he came up, all Kim saw was a shimmering metal object in his hand.

"Think fast." He threw the object through his body and to Kim. "If you don't believe me, then press the button on the side and aim it at me. It's specially designed to hold ghosts."

Kim looked from the boy in front of her to the object in her hands. It was at that minute that Kim made her decision.

She pressed the button. 


	10. Chapter 10

White light shot from the thermos.

It struck Danny and he fell to his knees. He tried to hold it in, but his scream of pain could be heard through most of the neighborhood. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH."

Pain flooded his senses.

Ron rushed over to Kim and tried to rip it from her hand. "KIM! Stop it, You're killing him."

She remained rigid. Danny dropped to all fours and rolled ontoo his back. Blue smoke started to drift from his body. His ghostly form changed to the visage of Danny Fenton.

Still the blue smoke poured off of him. It slowly took form in the air. Ron froze in horror and Jazz finally reacted to the unexpected turn of events.

She rushed over to where her brother lay on the floor.

"Now don't fret Daniel. I'm sure you'll have all sorts of free time now."

The boy on the floor unsteadily got to his feet looking for the source of the voice. His first instinct was to blast. That was when he noticed his ghost half fighting against the beam of light emitted from the canister. It was then that he realized where the voice had come from.

It had come from Kim.

"A foolish mistake Daniel, and Danny Phantom's last." A figure stepped out of Kim's body.

Vlad Masters stood staring at the four teens. "Feel free to come after me. There's nothing you can do." Black rings shot out of his waist and changed him into Vlad Plasmius. "See you in Wisconsin." His body turned blue and he flew out of the room.

The venomous voice shot through the room. "Vlad." Nothing but hate could be heard from it. Then Danny Fenton slumped to the floor.

Danny opened his eyes to see four figures staring down at him.

One look at Kim's face brought most of the days events back to him. He rolled off of Kim's bed where they'd placed him. "Where's Vlad?"

Jazz placed her hand on his shoulder. "He got away. I'm sorry." Danny's head swam for a minute before he managed to focus. He tried to summon the power that slept dormant within him.

He sensed that the power that had been part of him for most of a year, was gone. He felt weak, useless. He felt like he was only half alive.

He almost laughed at that. He'd felt most alive when he was half ghost.

His legs wobbled as he dropped to one knee. He took a deep breath before trying to stand back up. He started to fall again before Jazz grabbed his arm and helped him over to the chair. "Thanks Jazz."

Ron walked over to him. "Are you okay?" The worry in his voice was obvious.

"I'll, be fine. We need to worry about Plasmius. We can't let him get away."

Kim looked steadily at him. "He's gone, he flew through the wall."

"Then we have to go after him. I doubt he'll leave us alone now that I'm normal."

"But how can we fight something we can't even touch?" Everyone looked at the source of this comment. Jazz stood there smirking. "What? You think you're gonna leave me behind?"

"Jazz, it's too..."

"What? Dangerous? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're just as human as I am."

"But I've been fighting ghosts since the accident. And I know Vlad's weaknesses."

"And he knows that you can't fight him. You can't do anything. It's one way or the other, Either you're staying, or I'm going."

A steely look appeared on Kim's face. "Who says either of you are going?"

"No offense Kim, but you don't know what you're doing. I've fought him and I know how he thinks. I know what he'll do. You don't. I'm going and that's the end of it."

Jazz slowly came to understand that these three were different from any other person she'd met. For the first time in her life, Jazz understood what made a hero. It was someone who no matter what would do what it takes to help others. They were the beginning of a legend. They would be remembered in the pantheon of heroes. They would be alongside such legends as King Arthur and Robin of Locksley. Even those who'd never existed could go down in history.

She knew what she had to do. "Danny, I'm proud of you. Do what you have to do."

"Guys. I hate to say this, but she's right. How are we going to fight a half-ghost, which by the way, is sick and wrong."

"HEY!"

Ron gave Danny an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Anyway, you all forget. We're a family of ghost hunters. The stuff is probably all at our new house."

Jazz smiled for a minute before it was abruptly wiped from her face thanks to a sudden realization. "Which we haven't seen or been told the address yet."

"Not a problem." Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and pressed a button.

"Whatcha need Kim?"

"I need you to find the address of the Fenton family."

"On it." Wade took a sip of his drink before proceeding to locate Danny and Jazz's new home. "I'm sending you a print out, now."

Kim took the small piece of paper and studied it. "Thanks Wade. Do me a favor and post on the site that we're going on hiatus. We've got a personal mission to take care of."

"Understood Kim. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. Start looking for a ride to Wisconsin." Kim glanced over at the siblings. "Make it for three." 


	11. Chapter 11

The small group stared at the imposing structure in front of them, it was a small house, like their's had been before, but the modifications had already started. 

The sign on the front of the house, the dome on the top, the various satelite dishes pointed at only their parents knew where. It was quickly pulling together into a shape the Fenton children knew all too well.

They stopped staring at the various mechanizations and quickly moved to enter the house only to discover it was locked.

Kim looked at Danny questioningly.

Danny shrugged. "First time we've been here, no keys."

Ron Stoppable looked down at his pocket and opened it, "Hey Rufus, can you get in the house and open the door?"

The nude, and slightly groggy Rufus made his way up to his friend's shoulder, "Uh-huh" his head bobbed with the words and skittered down Ron's leg and off into the bushes to find a way in.

Five minutes later the door opened and Rufus climbed back into his accustomed position.

Danny looked down at the pocket, "Thanks Rufus."

A tiny pink hand raised out of the pocket and gave him a thumbs up before retreating out of sight once more.

The group made their way into the house, and after several minutes of searching, into the basement that the Fenton kids were sure would house the new lab.

They were right, the basement already looked like Doctor Drakken's wet dream. The various machines, computers, and pieces of lab equipment were mostly unpacked, but several boxes were still unopened from the move.

The four teens quickly split apart and started to search the place for the ghost weaponry that they would need for the coming battle.

After several minutes of frantic searching Danny grinned, but before he could call out to the others his head swiveled when the sounds of crashing metal resounded from a corner of the building.

Ron sat in the middle of various guns, vacuums, cylinders, and various other pieces of equipment. He noted the people watching him, grinned, and shrugged his shoulders. "I found the weapons."

Kim shook her head as she walked forward and started picking through the various items, she layed all of them out according to type and started to pick and choose her equipment for the mission that was off even _her_, weirdar.

She started throwing back several items that Ron, despite his general lack of coordination, easily caught.

Danny himself only grabbed a couple of items, An improved version of the Fenton Baton, the same weapon he had familiarized himself with during the fight with the ghost pirates, two Fenton thermoses, and two covert ecto-blasters that would be strapped to his wrists.

Once he was equipped, he smiled again. "Come over here, I want to show you something." Ron and Kim exchanged looks as he led them across the room to an object covered by a white sheet. Danny pulled it off revealing a prototype exo-armor. "Heheh, This was made to increase human reflexes. It's the prototype for their ecto-skeleton. It was great for dodging and keeping up with them, but it wasn't useful in battle with them, so they gave up on it. It should give me an edge when I fight Vlad." He quickly strapped on the armor. "But I'm not counting on it."

Jazz noticed the strange look in his eye and followed his gaze down to something else that was sitting near it. Her eyes widened in horror. "NO! Danny, it's too dangerous"

Danny looked at her as their two friends stared on in confusion. "It has to be done Jazz. There's no way out of it."

Jazz looked at him again, "You had this planned all along didn't you?"

Danny nodded in confirmation. He quickly hugged her, then hit her over the head. She slumped against a table. "Sorry Jazz."

He looked over his shoulder at his two companions.

"Let's hurry, we don't have much time."

With that, the three heroes set to work.

XXXThe PlaneXXX

Danny sat quietly on the ride there. His clothes, while a little on the big side were easy to move in. They were standard wear for the other two teens, in fact, what he was wearing was a set of mission clothes that had survived long enough for Ron to outgrow them.

He barely looked up as Ron walked over to him. "Was that, really necessary?"

Rufus looked at their friend worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah it was. Let me rest until we get there, I'm tired."

He sat still in the seat as Ron walked back to Kim. "Kim. This doesn't feel right to me."

Kim looked up at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I know. This isn't going to be a regular freak, is it Ron?"

Ron smiled. "Since when are any of them regular? But, this one, he might be out of our league. He took over your body."

She nodded in agreement. "Do you think Danny will be in any condition to fight when we get there?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. I've only seen him fight as a ghost. But he did lead those guys against ghost pirates, so, I guess it'll be okay."

Kim looked over at Danny before nodding. "Yeah, and that armor is going to help." Kim looked down at her white and blue suit. "I just hope this will."

She looked over at her boyfriend who was wearing their basic mission clothes. "Ron, what about you?"

He smiled secretly. "Oh, don't worry. I've got some tricks up my sleeves."

Kim quirked her eyebrow. "Really, and what is it you've been hiding from your best friend slash girlfriend?" She forced herself to glare.

Ron suddenly started to look uncomfortable. "Well, it's nothing really, but, uh, well, I've kinda been talking to Sensei, and he's given me some exercises. And well, err, let's just leave it at I have better control over monkey power."

Kim looked at him skeptically. "Uh-huh, and when were you goint to share this with me?"

Ron scratched at the back of his neck. "When things were going bad, and we were about to lose."

Kim's eyes flashed with intense anger and Ron closed his eyes against the coming pain. What he felt was a pair of lips press against his.

"Good thinking Ron. Trump cards are always a good thing to have." Ron still had his lips pursed from the kiss.

"Yea-eah." _All I wanted to do was impress her. This works too._ Ron looked into her eyes and then over at Danny who appeared to be sleeping. "Oh Kim?"

Kim looked back over at him and was surprised when Ron grabbed and kissed her.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in the super-suit?"

Kim smiled. "I don't believe so."

"Then I need to." He kissed her again.

XXXWisconsinXXX

"Miss. Possible? We're on final approach. Are you ready?"

Kim looked at Ron and then Danny. They both nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well it was the least I could do after you reconnected that hydraulics line your brothers broke."

Kim blanched. "Oh yeah, well, no big. Uh, yeah." As Kim remembered that particular incident she blushed. "Right, let's go."

The three teens opened the door in mid-air and jumped.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny let the cold air blast past him. His hair ruffled as he fell, and his blue eyes were closed against the night sky. 

He felt two pairs of arms wrap around his own.

He looked up to find Ron and Kim each holding an arm.

The two jet packs sliced through the night air like a hawk at midnight.

"Danny, once we get in, where do we go?" She spared a look at him.

"Don't worry. He'll come to us." He smiled lightly. _And isn't he gonna get a surprise._

Ron kept his eyes focused on the not so distant homestead. "Another castle, why do the bad guys always have to live in castles."

Kim just looked over at him. "I think it's in the supervillian's handbook."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, right next to the chapter on secret escape grottos."

Kim looked at him. "Yeah, by the way, how about you not mention stuff like that here. We don't need another Senior Senior Senior."

Danny turned his head back and forth watching them. _How do I always make such strange friends?_

The three dropped down on top of the roof.

Kim and Ron immediately stopped talking and Danny followed their example.

He followed as they began to sneak through the house.

"Ghost child!"

Danny's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way of an ecto blast. He turned quickly and caught sight of Skulker. "Haha, Vlad was right, you did come. Your pelt will make a fine comforter for those cold ghostly nights."

Kim and Ron who had already taken battle positions blanched at the image.

Danny jumped onto the wall and launched himself at the wall as he removed the Fenton baton from it's holster. He flew forward as it extended and Skulker raised his hand. A net shot towards the one time halfa. He raised the staff and knocked the net out of the way. He raised his hand lowered his hand and the wrist-mounted ecto blaster fired.

It hit Skulker square in the chest while the recoil sent Danny plummeting backwards. He managed to straighten himself out with enough time to spare that he hit the floor foot first.

He stumbled backwards but quickly started to run towards the ghost who had been knocked to the floor with the baton raised.

Skulker stood up in time to see the staff smash into his head.

"DANNY MOVE!"

Danny turned his head and launched himself out of the way. "Ahh!"

He felt the power as it whizzed past him.

Skulker's suit started to crackle with electricity as the hole in it appeared.

He swayed before dropping to the ground.

Danny stared at the massive ecto gun connected to her arm.

"Where did that come from?" His eyes raised as the suit slowly receded reavealing one of the guns she'd taken from the lab.

Ron watched too. "Cool, when did Wade upgrade the supersuit?"

Kim shrugged. "Don't know. But I like it."

Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and pulled Skulker in. "Come on, we gotta keep moving."

The three started running down the green and gold clad halls. Ron stared as he passed. "Either he's got a seriously wacked interior decorator or he's a packers fan."

Danny looked back at him. "Packers."

A glowing green figure sprung up ahead of them.

Kim raised her blaster and Danny used the staff he held to knock it away. "It's okay, he's cool."

The Dairy King looked at him. "Well if it ain't that boy I helped down in that lab dontcha know? I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

Danny shrugged. "Look, you should probably get out of here. This place is about to turn into a war zone."

He started to rise into the ceiling. "I will, and don't forget."

"Danny grimaced." I know I know, Try the Gouda."

"Smart boy you are." The dairy King vanished.

Ron and Kim looked at each other.

Kim looked back at Danny. "That, was weird."

He shrugged again. "Your point is? Now, I've only met two good ghosts. that's one of them. The other is a giant black werewolf in a hoodie. If he happens to show up, don't shoot. Anything else, feel free to blast at."

They nodded and slowly began to work their way down lower into the castle.

XXXLabXXX

"Ahh, Daniel. I see your little friends have come too. Well, that should make this quite interesting."

He slowly got up from his chair and walked towards a large item covered by a sheet. He smiled as he pulled it off.

"My dear, it looks as though you're going to get your first taste of battle."

Blue eyes looked out of the tube at him. "Yes Father."

The girl grinned as two rings of light traveled up and down her body.


End file.
